


Вальбурга Блэк

by LenNka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Mini, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenNka/pseuds/LenNka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И от величия ушедших дней остались лишь воспоминания. </p><p>Бета: stranger ака derrida</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вальбурга Блэк

Вальбурга Блэк спускается со ступенек Гринготтса, расправив плечи, сохраняя идеальную осанку, голубые глаза смотрят с ледяным спокойствием. Черное, в пол, платье, застегнутое на все пуговицы, плотно облегающий шею воротничок, черные кружевные перчатки, черные туфли на устойчивых каблуках. Она идет по Косому переулку, не обращая внимания на шепотки за спиной: "Смотрите, смотрите, это она, Вальбурга Блэк, мать предателя Сириуса Блэка!.. Ишь ты, смотри, как вырядилась, сразу видно - из этих, Пожирателей... Надо всех их в Азкабан пересажать, слава Мерлину, теперь хоть Сами-Знаете-Кто отправился на тот свет". Голову - выше, спину - ровнее, никто и никогда не заставит потерять лицо и показать слабость, ее учили этому с детства.

Знали бы они, сколько кабинетов она обошла, безрезультатно пытаясь добиться свидания с Сириусом, сколько взяток было роздано, чего стоило ей, Вальбурге Блэк, унижаться и просить, терпя презрительные взгляды и кривые ухмылки, и выходить от очередного чиновника, спокойно закрывая дверь, а не захлопывая ее с размаху. Некоторые спрашивали: "А зачем вам это? Ходили слухи, что вы сами отреклись от него". Что она могла ответить? Что слишком хорошо знает своего сына, что не верит в его предательство и переход на темную сторону? Что поттеровский щенок был для него важнее матери, отца и брата? Или, что она все же надеется, что Сириус одумался, отрекся от своих поганых дружков и грязнокровок, что просто не успел прийти к ней и попросить прощения?

...

"Флориш и Блоттс", ателье мадам Малкин, аптека - продавцы притворно-вежливо улыбаются, прячут глаза, но без проволочек продают все, что захочет мадам Блэк - торгашам все равно, из каких рук получать галлеоны: предателей, убийц, героев - деньги не пахнут.

Выходя из последнего магазина, она краем глаза замечает небольшую толпу, хмыкает про себя презрительно: сразу видно - чернь - орут, кричат, размахивают руками. Замечая ее, стихают, но одна из них, рыжая ведьма с младенцем на руках, подойдя ближе, громко шипит ей в лицо:

\- Будь ты проклята! Посмотрите на нее - ходит, как ни в чем не бывало, а у самой сын и племянница в Азкабане! Да как ты смеешь на улицу выходить! Как тебе не стыдно!

Вальбурга, присмотревшись, с трудом узнает в ней одну из Прюэтт, Молли, кажется, вышедшую замуж за предателя крови Уизли, слегка кривит губы, но не отвечает: у нее просто не осталось сил. Да и не стоит она этого - ведьма, чей муж, известный магглолюбец, занимает ничтожную должность в Министерстве, заслуживает лишь презрительного взгляда. Заметив его, Уизли отшатывается, продолжая что-то говорить про предателей и зарвавшихся Пожирателей.

И Вальбурга идет дальше, делая вид, что не замечает испуганных, полных ненависти и злобы взглядов, буравящих спину. Поджимает губы, услышав очередные проклятия, произнесенные громким шепотом. Не отвечать, держать себя в руках, они - грязь под ее ногами, ничто.

Хотя хотелось не просто ответить, а заорать, завыть по-звериному от бесконечной боли, сжавшей в тугие тиски сердце, от понимания того, что ее семья, ее твердыня разрушена, и ничто не сможет ее собрать вновь - некого собирать. За несколько лет от одного из самых знаменитых семейств Магической Британии остались одни осколки: она и Нарцисса Блэк, давно уже Малфой.

...

Зайдя в особняк, Вальбурга, закрыв глаза, прижалась к двери. Плечи опустились, горло перехватило спазмом, глаза защипало, но она так и не позволила себе заплакать - если начать, то уже не остановиться, так можно и с ума сойти. Она не плакала, когда свекровь, поджав губы, припечатала, глянув на новорожденного Сириуса: "Не похож". И когда он выскочил за дверь, заявив, что уходит "из этого проклятого дома, который ненавидит", не позволила себе заплакать. Не выронила ни слезинки, когда не сработали поисковые заклинания и имя Регулуса потускнело на гобелене. Не позволяла себе выть, когда пришлось ухаживать за парализованным мужем, глядя, как грязный домовик меняет под ним простыни; самой, чтобы не унижать супруга помощью низшего существа, кормить с ложечки, поить по часам зельями. Не заплачет и сейчас.

...

Медленно поднялась по темной лестнице, даже не зажигая Люмоса - все ступеньки давно изучены, с закрытыми глазами будет подниматься - не споткнется. В давящей тишине визг просевших половиц резал по нервам раскаленной иглой, но ремонтировать их эльфу было строго-настрого запрещено - их скрип доказывал, что она еще жива, что не превратилась в привидение.

А ведь когда-то давно, в далеком детстве, фамильный особняк Блэков дышал, до краев наполненный жизнью. Она со своими братьями, шумными озорниками Альфардом и Сигнусом, часто бывала в гостях у Ориона Блэка, троюродного брата и будущего мужа. Раздавался низкий голос отца, пытавшегося их утихомирить, впрочем, только для вида; голоса матери и тети, обсуждавших последние новости. Аромат еще теплой выпечки и свежезаваренного чая наполнял малую гостиную, в которой они собирались узким семейным кругом.

И потом, когда уже она, Вальбурга Блэк, стала полноправной хозяйкой в этом особняке, он жил: смехом Сириуса, первыми словами Регулуса, звонкими голосами племянниц - Беллатрикс, Андромеды, Нарциссы. Заглядывали братья: так и не угомонившийся Альфард, остепенившийся Сигнус с женой. Много кто бывал в этом доме: кто с радостью, кто с благоговейным трепетом перед величием их семьи, а кто и с едва скрываемой завистью.

После смерти мужа первое время иногда заглядывала Нарцисса, несколько раз появлялась Беллатрикс, с горящими глазами заверявшая, что скоро настанет их время - Темный Лорд одержит победу, и тогда все эти магглы и грязнокровки будут валяться у них в ногах, смешиваясь с грязью. И Вальбурга верила, ждала, что вот, еще совсем чуть-чуть, и жизнь наладится - найдется Регулус, женится на чистокровной ведьме, родит наследника. И Сириус поймет, как он ошибался, вернется в родовое гнездо и станет достойным своей древней фамилии. Не дождалась. Сириус и Беллатрикс с мужем были арестованы, у Нарциссы постоянно находились неотложные дела - кому интересна старуха, засевшая в в старом мрачном особняке, жившая воспоминаниями.

И дом стал мертвым, как будто со смертью каждого из членов когда-то большой семьи он тоже терял часть себя, становясь лишь памятником былого величия. Тускнели глазницы окон, становясь похожими на затянутые бельмами глаза древних стариков, стены покрывались сединой паутины и пыли, расшатывались двери, словно зубы в слабых деснах. Паркет облупился и стал похож на дряблую кожу рук, покрытую пигментными пятнами.

Вначале это не сильно бросалось в глаза - первые изменения начались в комнате Сириуса, сразу после его побега из дома, а после исчезновения Регулуса и смерти Ориона, не выдержавшего этой потери, особняк стал дряхлеть на глазах.

...

Шаг, ступенька, еще одна, поворот - и Вальбурга входит в комнату, на стенах которой золотой нитью вышита история древнейшего и благороднейшего семейства Блэк. Медленно подходит к левой стене: вот черное пятно, обгорелое по краям - Сириус. Ее боль, ее первенец, наплевавший на все традиции, с головой погрузившийся в свободную жизнь. Красивый, упрямый, не побоявшийся отречения от рода, не принявший идей Темного Лорда, пошедший наперекор всей семье. И заключенный в Азкабан за убийство магглов и Петтигрю.

Регулус. Младший, любимый сын - послушный, внимательный, во всем и всегда следовавший указаниям родителей. Принявший метку в семнадцать лет, сразу после своего совершеннолетия. Как они гордились им - еще бы, достойный наследник, для которого семья и устои чистокровных всегда были на первом месте. И которому это послушание не принесло ничего хорошего. И даже пепла не осталось, чтобы захоронить в семейной усыпальнице.

Как ей теперь жить в этом доме, напоминавшем склеп на кладбище разрушенных надежд, совсем одной? Мать, потерявшая одного и пережившая второго сына, вдова, глава рода без наследников, одинокая женщина. Мать предателя и убийцы, Пожирателя Смерти, тетка одной из самых жестоких и преданных последовательниц Темного Лорда, гордая, убежденная в собственном превосходстве по праву рождения и чистоты крови. Что осталось у нее? Ничего. Что она оставит потомкам? Ничего.

...

Больше на улицу Вальбурга не выходила - заперлась в особняке, бродила по комнатам, часами просиживала в комнате Регулуса, перебирая его снимки, школьные пергаменты, записи, вырезки из газет, посвященные Темному Лорду. Пыталась сорвать со стены маггловские, уже выцветшие от времени плакаты в комнате Сириуса, собрала и сожгла в камине его вещи. Подолгу разговаривала с портретом мужа, родственников. Гоняла эльфа, заставляя убирать, натирать, чистить, но от этого толку было мало: дом сопротивлялся, умирал, не желал подчиняться.

Вспоминала свою жизнь, пытаясь понять, где и когда она ошиблась, оступилась, что привело ее к горькому одиночеству. И не могла понять - она была послушной дочерью, не перечившей родителям, верной женой, во всем поддерживающей мужа, матерью, воспитывавшей детей в соответствии с традициями.

Постепенно подступающее безумие стерло из памяти практически все - она помнила только мужа, любимого сына и предателя, отвернувшегося от семьи. Высохла, сгорбилась под тяжестью лет и потерь, волосы поседели, глаза выцвели. Она целыми днями проклинала грязнокровок и магглов, обвиняя их в гибели своей семьи, кричала вслух: "Ненавижу, отродье, предатели!" Дом, как будто понимая ее, повторял скрипом расшатанных дверей, дребезжанием стекол старинной мебели: "Ненавижу, ненавижу, грязнокровки!" Никто бы не узнал сейчас, четыре года спустя, в этой морщинистой старухе с дрожащими руками Вальбургу Блэк, красивую, сильную и властную ведьму, с гордостью носившую свою фамилию.

...

Она умерла во сне, лежа на кровати в комнате Регулуса, прижимая к груди его колдографию. Тихие похороны, на которых присутствовали только Малфои, маленькая заметка на последней странице "Ежедневного Пророка" - она ушла из жизни незаметно, потеряв все, чем дорожила и гордилась: семью, сыновей и величие рода.

...

Вальбурга Блэк умерла, а дом остался. Дождался возвращения и гибели последнего из Блэков. Всеми силами сопротивлялся уборке настырных новых жильцов: ворчал скрипящими половицами, жаловался сквозняками из рассохшихся оконных рам. А потом появился новый наследник и хозяин. И дом ожил, задышал полной грудью, засмеялся детскими голосами. Засверкали стекла окон, двери стали бесшумно открываться, затих портрет - последнее напоминание о древнейшем и благороднейшем роде Блэк.


End file.
